Flu
by I'mJustThatGood
Summary: When Lucy comes down with the flu, Natsu decides to take care of her. But things go wrong, and Lucy ends up drunk! Now Natsu has to take care of a sick, and drunk girl. Not to mention the two people Natsu wants to see the least could show up any minute. Could things get worse? (This is my first fanfic!) (FLUFFY ROMANCE!)
1. Chapter 1

Flu

Fairy Tail Fanfic

 **Hello everybody! Please, go easy on me if you don't like this, it's my first and I randomly started writing it. The idea just popped into my head. Anyway, please enjoy this series, it's probably going to be a few chapters only, but I hope you like it either way. By the way, NaLu for life, I ship it like there's no tomorrow, and if you don't like it, go read other fanfiction, because it's nothing BUT NaLu. So once again, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE go easy on me.**

 **\- I'mJustThatGood Out!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The start of it all

Lucy. Oh poor Lucy. As the guild got to have loads of fun, Lucy had to stay in bed and deal with a stupid cold. And not just any cold, a stupid _flu_. She was curled up in a ball on her bed. Lucy was in bad shape; she was sweating and shivering at the same time, she was breathing through her mouth because her nose was stuffed, her palms were clammy, and she was coughing every other minute. The coughing was only making her already suffering throat worse. Not to mention she threw up every other hour!

It started two days ago. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray all went on a job to get back an ancient gem that was stolen from somebody. They found the hideout of the thief, and split up into different rooms. The room Lucy went in, had the thief. But the thief was sick with the flu, and he sneezed on Lucy. This caused Lucy to scream. Loudly. The others ran in to see Lucy laying on the floor, staring at the wall, and shivering like there's no tomorrow. Natsu immediately went and interrogated the sick thief, and Erza and Gray went and helped Lucy up.

"Lucy, what happened?" Erza asked with angry, and curious eyes.

Lucy took several gasps before saying with a shaky voice- "He... He... HE SNEEZED ON ME!"

All three stared at her blankly. Natsu dropped the thief, which he had been holding up by the front of his shirt. They all sighed, and after they sent the thief to wherever thieves go (I'm sorry, I don't know!), they gave the stolen gem back, (for once) got their jewels, and went back to the hotel they were staying at. They figured since it was a different job, and it only took a day, they would relax and enjoy the beach next to their hotel. So they did… or at least, tried to.

After half the day on the beach, Lucy started feeling sick. Her stomach hurt, and she was feeling light-headed. Gray was on the beach, making ice sculptures in front of a group of kids, probably around the age 10-11. The kids seemed really impressed with their sand castles, until Gray went over there and kept showing off. Erza was tanning on the beach, and enjoying the competition between Gray, and the kids. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were playing in the water. They were having a water gun fight, and it seemed that Happy was winning because of his major advantage (He can fly). So they were all having fun, but then Lucy started feeling sick. She felt like she was going to throw up. She was also getting very dizzy, and decided to take a break. Happy and Natsu followed her out of the water- what fun would having the water gun fight without her?

"Maybe you're just motion sick like Natsu." Said Happy, shrugging.

"I… don't... think it's… that." Lucy replied, as she started to take heavy breaths between words.

"You okay, Luce?" Said Gray. The kids had to leave and he decided to see what was happening. Erza also came over. Natsu cringed slightly at the nickname Gray gave Lucy.

"I think the interaction with the thief may have gotten you sick, Lucy." Erza suggested, with a thinking face.

Lucy, now clutching her stomach and shivering said, "Y- You're probably right… I… I think I'll go back to the hotel… you guys stay here… and… enjoy… yourselves."

"Why would we do that, it's no fun without you?" Natsu asked, as he and Gray helped Lucy up.

"D- Don't… let me… ruin… your day!" Lucy, trying and failing to yell the sentence, started falling over because she was so dizzy, but was caught by Natsu.

"Lucy, I don't think this is a normal cold, maybe we should head back and get Wendy to help you?" Gray suggested looking at the ever so helpless Lucy.

"You're right, Gray," Erza replied, nodding, "let's get packed up right now, besides, it's getting dark out."

Gray and Erza went off to pack everyone's things, after telling Natsu to stay with Lucy. A couple minutes later, they came back with everything.

"Luce, can you walk?" Gray asked, as another slight cringe came from Natsu. Only Lucy seemed to notice this, but shook it off as if it was nothing.

"I could try, but I'm so dizzy, I think I would fall again." Lucy replied to Gray's question with an awkward smile.

"Fine, I'll carry you." Natsu said, and without letting Lucy say no, Natsu picked her up and put her on his back. Lucy blushed, but passed it off as a 'I'm not feeling well' flush.

The trip home was rough, Lucy was _very_ sick, and nearly puked all over Natsu if he wasn't fast enough. Instead, all of it hit Natsu's left foot, which made Gray almost die of laughter, and ended with a giant fight between 'Slanty Eyes', and 'Droopy Eyes'.

It was a very long way home,but they finally made it. The first thing they did was go find Wendy, but they figured out she was on a job and wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

' _Just my luck!'_ Lucy thought in a tired and annoyed tone of thought(?).

 **So** , two days later, Wendy still on a job, and Lucy still deadly sick.

' _Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy visited me both days, but they haven't come today yet.'_ Lucy thought with a sigh.

' _The world just hates me!'_ She continued, as she sneezed. Today, the guild was going to a water park because _why not_! But of course, Lucy got sick. She _always_ got sick when the guild was doing something fun. ' _I bet they all went to that waterpark, I want to go but I can't because of this FRIGGIN flu! At least they'll have fun…'_

After a moment of awkward silence (even though it was just her in the room…), Lucy felt a gust of cold air. Immediately, her eyes glued shut, and she curled up in an even tighter ball. Soon, the gusts of air stopped and Lucy felt safe to open her eyes to see the cause of it.

She only squinted at first, she found a tall, muscular man in front of her.

"Hey Luce!" The man shouted.

Lucy knew that voice, it was none other than the pink-haired guy himself.

She sat up fast, which resulted to coughing and him holding her.

"Natsu!" She yelled happily.

He smiled his amazing, life-saving smile, and for the first time all day, so did Lucy.

* * *

 **Yo guys, I'm back! So, I hope you liked it! I am going to have a couple more chapters of this and then it'll probably be over. So, once again, go easy on me if you hated this, and for those of you who liked it, THANK THE LORD! Anyway… please leave your reviews or comments if you want to, and thanks for reading! I am also going to do fanfiction for other genres, so if you** _ **really**_ **like my work (laughing and crying on the inside) you could maybe follow me as an author, and check me out in the future…? (This is my first fanfic, so I don't have any other stories out… Sorry…) Anyway… Thanks for reading this, once again -I'mJustThatGood OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flu

Fairy Tail Fanfic

Chapter 2- Could Things Get Worse?

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled again, but her sore throat couldn't take it and gave her a blast of pain. She immediately clutched her throat.

"You should take it easy, Luce." Natsu said somewhat seriously.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you! Is Gray here? What about Erza and Happy?"

Natsu slowly mumbled something angrily. It was something like 'Of course you mention him.', but Lucy couldn't figure out what. Before she asked Natsu said "At the waterpark."

"Huh?"

"Erza and Frostbite are at the waterpark. I told them to have fun, and come visit you later. Happy is playing with Carla and Lily."

Lucy looked at him for a while before blushing, "S-So it's just us?"

"Yep!" Natsu replied, with a smile. However, this seemed to concern Lucy, causing her sit up fast, resulting in another round of coughing, sniffing, and pain.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked deeply concerned. He put her down, and got her some water he found on the counter in a cup. This really helped and Lucy replied with a "Thank you, I'm fine though." and a smile.

She was not fine. She started getting dizzier, and stopped talking for a while.

"So what do you want to do, Luce?" Natsu asked breaking the silence. Lucy was curled up in her bed, and she was not moving at all, other than the shivering and sweating she was doing.

"I'm… really… hungry…" Lucy responded, taking slow breaths in between.

"Alright, I will get you some-" Natsu was interrupted by Lucy gaging and yelling "PUKE BUCKET!"

Natsu immediately grabbed the small bucket next to Lucy's bed and gave it to her. As she started throwing up, Natsu patted her on the back saying "Let it out, you're okay."

After Lucy was done her puking, Natsu got up to make her something to eat. She looked terrible, she was very pale, and Natsu was reluctant to leave her side, but he had to, or else she would starve. He got up and turned around, but then he realized someone was holding onto his sleeve. Knowing it was Lucy, he felt himself blush, and turned back towards her. She was halfway off the bed, with her arm outstretched and was barely gripping the end of his cuff. In his opinion, she was beautiful and amazing looking in this vulnerable state. The sunlight bounced off her blonde hair, and her brown eyes with bright. He blushed harder. Her lips looked soft, and were pink, and the strap of the tank top she was wearing started falling down her shoulder. Natsu averted his eyes.

"Luce, I have to make you something to eat or else you'll starve!" Natsu tried explaining, but she only gripped tighter.

"Please… please don't leave me!" Lucy said, starting to tear up. Natsu was very surprised, he'd never seen her act this way, even in her past experiences with colds.

"Lu-"

"No!"

With Lucy refusing to let go, Natsu knew he had no other choice but to use force. He turned towards the kitchen and started walking, but Lucy saw that coming, and leaped off her bed, pinning him to the floor. Natsu felt her leap off the bed and turned around right before he was tackled. He opened his eyes to see Lucy with her head resting on his stomach. She had her eyes closed, and her face was very red. She was breathing in slowly. Cuteness factor up by 20%, at least in Natsu's opinion. He was blushing like a mad idiot.

"L-Lucy?"

She started laughing and chanting "I got Natsu _STUCK!_ I got Natsu _STUCK!"_

But all this laughing made her cough more. Her breath reeked of alcohol, and for the first time Natsu realized the cup he found that was full of "water", wasn't really full of water. It was sitting next to a bottle of clear alcohol! He realized that Lucy was now drunk, _and_ sick!

 _Could things get worse?_

While deep in thought, Natsu didn't even notice Lucy staring at him. As he snapped out of it, their eyes met. Natsu turned into a lobster from blushing so hard. In an attempt to touch Natsu's face, she threw her hand up into the air, where the direction of heat was coming from. Her fingertips brushed against his cheek slightly.

"You're… so warm." She said, and she buried her face into Natsu's toned stomach.

Natsu's stomach jumped. It was so very quiet, until Lucy sneezed, then started coughing once again. As soon as she was done coughing, she looked back at Natsu.

"Hehe! Natsu's blushing! Natsu's blushing! He is stuck! He is stuck!" She continued to chant, as though she didn't start coughing. She laughed loudly until she started to hiccup. More coughing, hiccuping, and laughing. Natsu sighed frustratedly.

"That's it! You've had too much alcohol, plus you're sick. Get back on your bed right now!" Natsu commanded.

But Lucy only laughed harder, and pointed at his annoyed, blushing face.

"You leave me no choice!" He yelled, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a small cough.

"Natsu's so *Hic* strong!" Lucy yelled as she was swinging her arms next to is back. "Weeeeeeeeee! This *Hic* is soo fun *Hic*!"

Natsu put Lucy on her bed softly, and she immediately fell asleep. He went into the kitchen and made them both some eggs. About a half an hour later, Natsu re-entered Lucy room to wake her up. But she was already awake. She was staring out the window, and when he entered the room, she whipped around, crying crazily.

"Liar!" She shouted, and she ran up and hugged him. "Liar! You said you wouldn't leave!"

Natsu looked at her and said, "Where did I say that?"

"In my dream, you said you wouldn't leave, but then you left! Then I woke up and you weren't here!"

Natsu, once again started blushing. "Lucy, I would never-" He was interrupted by the drunk yelling "EGGS!", and she ripped the eggs out of his hands and began to eat.

Natsu was tired, at first, he was happy to take care of her. But now…! He was also confused. Lucy was giggly, then sad, and then hyper, not to mention she was SICK! What's with her? If you're going to be drunk, pick an emotion and go with it! Natsu was staring out the window, and didn't notice Lucy had finished, and was now staring at him. She poked him in the face.

"Ow! Luce, what the heck?" He yelled. But when he looked at her, she was staring into his eyes.

Still. Drunk. Still. Sick.

"Natsu, you're cute!" Lucy said, and she smiled widely.

Natsu knew that it was just the alcohol talking, but he still couldn't help but blush. Again.

"Yeah, yeah! I get it! You're drunk, and just toying with me. Just playing with my emotions!" Natsu said. Lucy seemed confused by this statement. Also a little offended? She started pouting. But then smiled again. _WHAT'S WITH HER?_

"But, it's true! I swear! You're really cute, and I love you pink spiked hair! I also love all these hard squares on you stomach!" Lucy said, and pointed to his abs. "Plus, your arms are really muscular, and you always come and save me! You're really funny, and always come cheer me up when I'm down! So I'm serious when I say you're really cute! And I really like you!" Lucy finished.

God, I swear Natsu ran a marathon, _20 TIMES! With NO water_. He was red, blood red at that, from head to toe. Did Lucy really just confess to him? Natsu was really confused, he needed a break.

"Okay, Lucy, you need some sleep!" Natsu said, and tucked the sick drunk into bed. "Goodnight Luce!"

Just as Natsu was about sit down, the door behind him opened. Lucy's eyes snapped open, and she grinned widely.

"ICE QUEEN! CRANKY PANTS!" She screamed, happily! "AND FLYING COTTON CANDY!"

Natsu looked like he had seen a ghost. He was completely white.

' _Please! Please! Please do not be who I think it is!'_ Natsu looked around slowly. He recognized those nicknames. As his eyes reached the door, his body shut down. Standing there were the two people that Natsu did _**NOT**_ want to be there. Standing there was the ice make wizard, and the requip wizard. Gray and Erza.

 _Things got worse!_

* * *

 **Hello… It's me…**

 **Just kidding! Anyways, I just want to say THANK YOU to all the people who read the first chapter of this. It's really, really amazing when you get on to , you go to your profile, see how your story's doing out in the wild, then BAM! You see that there are so many views, and more than one person following it! Like EEK! I literally jumped off my bed and started screaming! It's just that, I thought nobody was going to even notice my story, and so to have so many views, it's lifesaving man!**

 **Anyways, I got a little… carried away with this chapter. Translation= 'I have no clue where I went with it'! I don't know. I still like it, but it's… different. But, I hope that YOU guys enjoyed it a little more than I did, and once again THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

 **-I'mJustThatGood OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Flu

Fairy Tail Fanfic

Chapter 3- What Happened?

Lucy giggled like a child, while Natsu stood there in shock. _He. Was. Dead._

Gray was just standing there, but Erza, Erza was a whole different story. She stood there quietly, but you could feel everything. The hatred. Oh, the hatred.

"Guys… it's not what it looks like!" Natsu said slowly.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE LUCY'S _DRUNK AND SICK_! WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED HERE?" Erza screamed.

"Well, it's… a long story." Natsu said.

Erza made a magic sword appear from mid-air, and pointed it at Natsu.

"I've got all the time in the world." Erza said slowly.

"Well, um… _I CAME TO HELP LUCY WITH HER COLD BUT THEN SHE STARTED COUGHING AND SO I GAVE HER SOME WATER BUT THE WATER WAS REALLY ALCOHOL AND SHE GOT DRUNK AND_ … yeah." Natsu said so fast, you couldn't understand him.

Erza stood there with the look of certain death in her eye, while Gray was still trying to process everything. Then, Erza (her sword was put away) threw her hands in the air and said "That's it, I'm taking care of Lucy now! Natsu, you should leave."

"But-" Natsu began, but Erza looked at him with that death look. With Erza not listening, Gray was Natsu's only hope. He looked at Gray with eyes explaining everything.

' _Come on man, let me take care of this one!'_

Gray nodded and, just as Erza was about to throw Natsu out, took Erza's shoulder. She turned around with that ' _certain death look'_ , and he hesitated before saying,

"Maybe we should let Flame Brain take care of this."

Erza was about to protest, when she saw the look in Gray's eye.

' _You know how much this means to him. Let him do this!'_

Erza understood, and she turned back to Natsu.

"One. More. Slip-up. _And you will, be, dead._ " And with that, she turned and left with Gray.

Natsu fell to his knees.

"I'm pretty sure I just had my life flash before my eyes…"

He turned back to Lucy, realizing she had been extremely quiet, to see that she was asleep. He sighed, pulled up a chair next to the bed, and sat down.

* * *

Lucy woke early that morning. She was feeling crappy, and hungover. She noticed Natsu was asleep in the chair next to him. He looked so cute.

"What happened?" Lucy thought out-loud. Natsu suddenly woke up.

"Hey Luce!" He shouted.

Lucy's hands flew to her ears. She had a major headache, everything was loud, and ringing. It was also very bright. Plus, her throat was screaming, her stomach felt terrible, and she was a mess.

"Natsu, don't be so loud!" She said, groaning.

"Oh, sorry!" Natsu whispered.

"What happened?" Lucy repeated again.

"Umm… You got drunk… and well… you've been real terrible to work with Lucy, I don't know how I do it. Plus… you could stand to lose a few pounds… you're pretty heavy!" Natsu said, awkwardly.

Lucy just stared at him. She was sick, and drunk, and really, _really,_ **mad**! She took a breath in.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEVER EVEN ASKED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME! OBVIOUSLY YOU SUCK AT IT, CONSIDERING YOU GOT ME DRUNK! YOU AND HAPPY ALWAYS MAKE COMMENTS ABOUT MY WEIGHT, OR YOU SAY I'M WEIRD, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? _**I'M**_ _**SKINNY!**_ I NEVER EVEN WANTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME! GOD I HATE YOU!" She said furiously, then she clasped her hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened with shock and fear after realizing what she just said.

Natsu just sat there, taking in what Lucy said with pain.

' _She hates me? She really hates me?'_ He asked himself.

"Natsu… I- I'm sorry, it- it just… came out!" Lucy said.

Natsu shook his head.

"No, things like that don't just come out! It's clear that you want me to leave." And with that he stood up and turned towards the door. As he started walking, he felt someone grab his wrist. Lucy.

"Please Natsu! I swear I didn't mean it! I… I'm…" She took a breath in. "I'm really happy and lucky you were the one taking care of me!" She finished, blushing. He whipped around.

"You don't get it Lucy, you literally just told me that you hated me! I… I don't think I can be here after that." He said, as he tried to get Lucy's hand off.

"But I don't hate you! _Please Natsu!_ I… I… I LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

Both of them were in complete shock, and they were both blushing, looking like lobsters.

"You… love me?" Natsu asked slowly.

Lucy began to stutter and blush a deeper shade of red.

"Judging by that reaction, I guess you don't feel the same way. You can leave if you want, I won't stop you." Lucy said, brokenhearted.

Natsu snapped out of his daze, and pulled Lucy towards him. Their faces were inches apart.

"Lucy, I love you too!" Natsu said with a wide smile!

And before Lucy could say anything else, their lips were locked together and they were kissing. It was shocking for Lucy at first, but she grew into it, and closed her eyes. It was passionate. After, what felt like hours, they finally stopped.

"Oh, sorry!" Natsu said randomly.

Lucy gave a soft smile and said, "It's okay-" But she was stopped by the sudden toss in her stomach. She was going to puke. She jerked to the side, and she managed to miss Natsu, but it still got it all over her floor.

"Sorry, sorry!" She said.

Natsu smiled and said "It's fine, I'll clean this up, you get back to bed, you obviously still have the flu."

Lucy nodded, as she climbed back into her bed. Then there was a sudden knock on the door. Natsu opened it to see Wendy.

"Natsu-san, I just got back, and the master told me what happened! Where's Lucy-san?"

"In here."

Wendy followed Natsu and Lucy's house and saw Lucy in her bed, looking terrible, but happy, very happy actually. _Weird._

"Oh, Wendy, it's nice to see you here!" Lucy said, her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Lucy-san, I'm going to heal you, your flu should be gone by tomorrow." Wendy said, and Lucy nodded.

After everything was done, Wendy bowed before leaving.

"One more day!" Natsu said.

"One more day!" Lucy replied.

They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, I will be taking care of you, so I'm going to put away ALL of your liquor." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded in response, as Natsu got up.

"This is one CRAZY flu!"

* * *

 **Wabammo! Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to say that I am** _**SO SO SO SORRY**_ **that is took me like fifty-million years to update this! I was just so caught up in school, with it ending and all that good stuff. Yeah! Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who commented and favorited and followed this story, and I really hope you liked the ending.**

 **-I'mJustThatGood OUT!**


End file.
